Bromance and Romance
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook). Tanpa Taehyung duga Jungkook terang-terangan menunjukkan kecemburuannya di depan kamera. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia meneleponku?" NC – smut-
1. Chapter 1

**Bromance and Romance**

 **Title:** **Bromance and Romance**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Hurt ** &** Romance

 **Rated :** M for enaena(?)

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Note :** FF dengan scene NC pertama saya jangan lempar saya tomat karena ga hot samasekali, malah aneh. Maklumin anak polos(?) yang baru pertama kali nulis scene NC ini diumur yang hampir 20tahun ini /wink.

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**. Banyak yang menyukai kedekatan Taehyung dan Minjae dalam sebuah reality show. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook? NC-17 – smut-

 _ **Bromance and Romance**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

Taehyung membuka pintu asrama BTS dengan terburu-buru karena tubuhnya sudah lelah dan mata yang mengantuk. Syuting semalaman dengan sahabatnya dalam reality show terbaru yang dibintanginya sangat melelahkan. Walaupun namja alien itu senang karena akhirnya bisa bermain keluar dengan temannya, namun tetap saja tubuhnya kelelahan.

Matanya –yang tadinya terpejam karena mengantuk- terbuka sedikit saat melihat seorang namja yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil termenung.

"Kookie?" panggilnya.

Namja yang ia panggil 'Kookie' menoleh dengan senyum tipis.

"Hyung sudah pulang?"

"Kau menungguku?" Taehyung berjalan ke arah magnaenya lalu duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu kembali pada lamunannya.

Taehyung menyerngit. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak penting. Ayo kita tidur hyung, hyung pasti sudah kelelahan" ucapnya sambil berdiri lalu berjalan pelan ke arah kamarnya.

Taehyung hanya menatapnya heran tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini ketujuh member BTS sedang sarapan bersama di meja makan.

"Ya~ apa kalian menonton reality show Taehyung yang tayang kemarin malam?"

"Tentu! Taehyung terlihat senang sekali, seperti bukan akting"

Jungkook berusaha fokus pada makanannya.

"Aish! Aku iri padamu, Tae! Kau bisa bermain di luar seperti itu, aku juga mau"

"Haha. Itukan berkedok 'syuting' hyung"

"Tapi tetap saja~"

"Hei hei! Tadi pagi aku iseng melihat mention ARMY dan kalian tahu apa? Banyak sekali yang mengatakan Taehyung dan Minjae terlihat manis saat bersama. Wah~ kau-"

Ucapan Hoseok terhenti ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ada apa, Jungkookie?" Tanya Hoseok heran.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas di kamar" jawabnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Bodoh" komentar Yoongi, membuat hyung dan dongsaengdeul nya menoleh padanya.

"Untuk apa kalian membahas hal ini di depan Jungkook? Dan kau juga Hoseok, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membahas soal tanggapan ARMY di depan Jungkook kan?"

"T-tapi kan aku hanya mengatakan kalau 'Tae dan Minjae manis saat bersama' bukan 'Tae dan Minjae serasi jika bersama'"

"Apa bedanya? Dua hal itu sama saja dimata seorang Jungkook yang pencemburu"

"Tapi Minjae sahabatku, hyung"

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. "Bocah itu bisa cemburu pada kami –yang jelasjelas hyungdeul segrupnya- dan menurutmu dia tidak akan cemburu pada sahabatmu itu?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Lalu namja tampan itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke kamar Jungkook "aku akan menyusulnya" .

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar Jungkook dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati Jungkook tengah termenung.

Namja berkulit tan itu menghela napas pelan lalu berjalan ke arah Jungkook yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Dengan lembut ia mengelus surai hitam Jungkook.

"Sayang" panggilnya.

Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia duduk disebelah Jungkook dan memeluknya. "Mianhae"

"Eum? Maaf untuk apa, hyung?" Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung.

"Maaf membuatmu kesal" jawab Taehyung singkat.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap tepat di mata Jungkook dan tangannya mengelus pipi kanan Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kumohon percayalah padaku. Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan melirik orang lain. Aku tidak akan sanggup menggantimu dengan orang lain. Kau satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mencuri hatiku, sayang. Tolong jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan kecemburuanmu. Kau bisa memukulku -atau hukum aku dengan apapun, terserahmu- jika kau kesal padaku. Maaf karena aku telah membuatmu sakit dengan peran itu, sayang"

Jungkook tersenyum. Lalu ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Taehyung singkat –hanya kecupan-.

"Kau yang terbaik hyung. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Kali ini lebih dari kecupan karena Taehyung perlahan melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas Jungkook bergantian. Jungkook menutup matanya seiring dengan tangannya yang ia kalungkan di leher Taehyung. Sedangkan kedua mata Taehyung masih terbuka, sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook menikmati lumatannya dan ia sangat menyukai bagaimana rona merah samar perlahan timbul di kedua pipi Jungkook. Ia tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh Jungkook mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Eungh~"

Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan meremas surai kecokelatan Taehyung saat namja tampan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Tangan kanannya memeluk Taehyung dan tangan kirinya tetap meremas surai namjachingunya saat Taehyung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jungkook.

Tidak cukup Taehyung menjelajahi isi mulut Jungkook dengan lidahnya, kini tangan Taehyung menyelusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang Jungkook kenakan dan mengelus seduktif perutnya, menimbulkan erangan tertahan Jungkook karena bibirnya yang masih dilumat Taehyung.

Setelah puas menjelajah isi mulut Jungkook, Taehyung memindahkan bibirnya untuk mengecup rahang Jungkook lalu turun ke leher putihnya.

Tangan nakalnya pun semakin naik ke atas, mencari kedua nipple Jungkook yang disukainya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Taehyung mulai mengelusnya lalu memelintirnya pelan.

"Akh hyungie~"

Taehyung menjilati leher jenjang Jungkook. Sesekali menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya menimbulkan tanda yang kentara di kulit putih Jungkook.

"Eumh~ Hyungh~"

Taehyung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk merobek kaus Jungkook, ketika Jungkook menahan tangannya dan merajuk, "Jangan dirobek lagi hyung~ Bajuku akan habis jika hyung selalu merobeknya setiap melakukan ini"

Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook yang mengerucut.

"Bukankah lebih seksi jika dirobek?" godanya sambil menampilkan seringainya.

Jungkook menunduk malu lalu membuka sendiri kausnya –yang entah disengajanya atau tidak gerakannya terlihat sensual- membuat Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Setelah Jungkook berhasil membuka kausnya, Taehyung menyelusupkan kedua tangannya ke bokong Jungkook lalu mengangkatnya setelah membawa kedua kaki Jungkook ke pinggangnya, menggendong Jungkook ala koala.

Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook ke tengah ranjang, menghasilkan pekikan dari sang namjachingu. Dengan cepat Taehyung melepas kaus dan celana panjangnya. Menyisakan boxer yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya.

Taehyung merangkak hingga di atas tubuh Jungkook, ia menahan badannya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Ia menatap wajah dan tubuh atas Jungkook yang putih mulus, lalu menjilat bibirnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak memakanmu? Kenapa tubuhmu semakin seksi, sayang?" Lalu ia melesakkan lidahnya untuk menjilat nipple kiri Jungkook dan memelintir nipple kanan Jungkook dengan jarinya.

"Akh! Hyung~ Eumh…"

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menaruh sebuah bantal di bawah bokong Jungkook. Lalu ia melebarkan paha Jungkook, dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri saat matanya bertemu dengan little Jeon dan hole Jungkook yang sedikit berkedut.

"Uh… Lama tak bertemu, little Jeon" sapanya lalu menjilat sekilas penis Jungkook yang sudah menegang, menimbulkan erangan nikmat Jungkook. Lalu ia melarikan lidahnya menjilati luar hole Jungkook.

"Uuh~ Hyungh~ Janganh umh~ menggodaku ah~"

Tanpa menuruti perkataan Jungkook, Taehyung melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam hole Jungkook. Lidah nakalnya menjelajahi hole namjachingunya, membuat sang namjachingu mendesah.

"Aahhh… Tae… Jaebal~ sshh…" Jungkook meremas surai Taehyung, tak kuat dengan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya. Tubuh telanjangnya semakin mengkilap karena keringat.

Setelah puas bermain di hole Jungkook, Taehyung membuka boxer miliknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup saat Taehyung mengocok juniornya sendiri yang sudah sangat menegang lalu mengarahkannya ke depan hole Jungkook.

"AARRRGGHHH! TAEHYUNG!" Kedua mata Jungkook membulat saat Taehyung tanpa aba-aba memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam hole Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook berair. Ia meremas seprai yang ditidurinya, tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Sshhh… mianhae baby. Aku- argh… Astaga sudah berapa lama aku tidak memasukimu? Mengapa kau semakin sempit, sayang?" Taehyung menggeram saat merasakan penisnya yang terhimpit hole sempit Jungkook.

Taehyung membelai surai Jungkook dan menghapus airmata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Jungkook. Lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menarik penisnya hingga hampir keluar dan mendorongnya lagi sekali hentak.

"AKH!" Jungkook mencengkram lengan Taehyung, menghasilkan desisan sakit dari sang empunya.

Taehyung terus menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, menyesuaikan penisnya dalam hole Jungkook. Dan Jungkook terus mencengkram –terkadang mencakar- kedua lengan Taehyung saat rasa sakit kembali dirasakannya.

"Aahh~"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan nafsu. Lalu menggerakkan penisnya untuk menumbuk titik yang sama.

"Aahh…. Aaahh Taehh~ Lagihh… Disituhh Ahh…"

Mendengar desahan seksi Jungkook dan raut wajah Jungkook yang sangat menggoda, Taehyung membuka kedua paha Jungkook lebih lebar dan menggenjot tubuh Jungkook lebih cepat dan kasar. Membuat tubuh Jungkook terhentak kuat.

"Ssshh… Sempit sekali Kookie… Umhh…" Taehyung menutup matanya dan menaikkan tempo genjotannya saat ia merasakan hole Jungkook yang semakin menyempit.

"Taehh~ Enak… Lagihh… Faster… Deeper Tae~"

Mulut Jungkook terbuka melantunkan desahan yang semakin menggoda Taehyung.

"Eumhh~"

Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jungkook yang sudah memerah lalu melumatnya kasar. Tanpa memperlambat gerakannya ia menjilati kedua nipple Jungkook bergantian dan mengelus perut Jungkook sensual.

"Eumh~ S-sebentar lagi Taehh… Aahhh~"

"Bersama sayang"

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencengkram pinggul Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Ia semakin liar menggenjot tubuh namjachingunya membuat desahan seksi yang dilantunkan namjachingunya semakin keras terdengar.

Taehyung menutup matanya, merasakan sebentar lagi hasratnya akan keluar.

"Aaahhh…"

"Sshh… Aah.."

Taehyung dan Jungkook terengah setelah Taehyung menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam tubuh Jungkook dan Jungkook yang menyemburkan cairannya ke perut Taehyung.

Taehyung mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Jungkook yang masih memerah, menimbulkan desahan tak rela dari namjachingunya yang tengah menutup matanya itu.

Taehyung mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Dengan erat ia memeluk tubuh polos Jungkook, menyembunyikan kepala sang namjachingu kedalam dadanya.

"Uuh~"

Taehyung menyerngit heran saat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kan tadinya hyung hanya ingin menenangkanku karena reality show sialan itu, kenapa jadi berakhir aku yang dimakan begini? Jatah untuk hyung itu kan minggu depan, bukan hari ini~"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, ia mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Ini bukti kalau hyung hanya milikmu, Kookie sayang. Tidurlah. Kau lelah, bukan?" ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan lemah Jungkook.

Dan mereka tertidur lelap tanpa tahu hyungdeul mereka sedaritadi mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka –Shit! Mereka lupa untuk mengunci pintu- dengan wajah mesum.

"Dasar pasangan mesum!"

"Magnae mesum!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Done~_

Mohon Review nya…

Seperti yang saya katakan di atas~

FF dengan scene NC pertama saya jangan lempar saya tomat karena ga hot samasekali, malah aneh.

Sebenernya pernah ngobrol ama temen cewe pas SMP –yang yadongnya ampun dah- "kapan bikin NC? Bikin FF tapi rate aman semua" aku jawab asal "ntar pas 17 tahun kali". Daaaaan… berani bikin NC pas umur hampir 20 /ketawa polos(?) Dan ini ancur, tau saya u,u /pundung

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like and comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bromance and Romance CH2**

 **Title:** **Bromance and Romance**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rated :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**. Lagi-lagi Jungkook cemburu melihat kedekatan Taehyung dengan Minjae. "Katanya mau berkencan, apa ini? Kenapa jadi aku yang mendengarnya berkencan dengan partner reality show sialan itu?" NC – smut-

 _ **Bromance and Romance**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan bias cahaya mentari sore yang masuk melewati celah tirai kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun, sayang?"

Jungkook menoleh kearah namja disebelahnya, kemudian namja imut itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Ini jam berapa hyung? Maaf aku tertidur lama"

"Jam lima sore, sayang. Tak apa, aku mengerti kau kelelahan karena kegiatan kita tadi pagi" Taehyung memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Ish"

"Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kita kencan nanti malam?"

Mata Jungkook berbinar cerah, "Jinjja? Aku mau, aku mau!" serunya sambil memeluk namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka pintu mobil Taehyung, lalu duduk di bangku samping supir –Taehyung yang akan menyetir, tentu saja-

Kini mereka tengah berada di parkiran basement, tempat Taehyung memarkirkan mobil putihnya.

 _ **Drrt…**_

Taehyung mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar tanpa melihat nama penelepon terlebih dahulu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Ah Minjae-ah!"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. _'Pengganggu sialan!'_

"Ada apa menelepon?"

Dengan sabar Jungkook menunggu Taehyung dan Minjae selesai berbicara lewat telepon.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Shit! Sudah dua puluh menit'_

"Hyung kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan nada kesal.

Namun Taehyung hanya menggumamkan 'tunggu sebentar' dan kembali sibuk dengan Minjae.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

' _Katanya mau berkencan, apa ini? Kenapa jadi aku yang mendengarnya_ berkencan _dengan partner reality shownya itu?'_

Dengan kesal Jungkook membuka pintu mobil Taehyung dan keluar dari mobil berwarna putih itu.

Taehyung tersentak kaget. "Ah, Minjae-ah aku tutup dulu teleponnya ya" Lalu buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan mengerjar Jungkook yang sedang berjongkok memeluk lututnya di samping mobil Taehyung.

"Kookie…" Taehyung mengelus surai hitam Jungkook lembut.

"…"

"Sayang?" Dengan lembut Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan menatap langsung mata Jungkook yang berair.

Namun Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung dan berdiri. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali kedalam mobil Taehyung.

Taehyung dengan cepat ikut masuk ke mobilnya lalu menatap Jungkook yang tengah menatap mobil-mobil yang terparkir dari luar jendela dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Ayo kita pergi. Katanya mau kencan semalaman" bujuknya.

"Sama Minjae saja sana!" balas Jungkook.

"Sana kencan saja dengan pacarmu itu! Aku jadi ragu dengan kalimatmu kemarin. Jangan-jangan kau mengatakan itu hanya karena ingin bercinta denganku! Jangan-jangan selama ini kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja! Kalau begitu bilang saja, jangan suka memberi harapan palsu seperti ini" lanjutnya kesal.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya frustasi. Matanya menatap tajam Jungkook.

"Wae? Kau marah?" Tanya Jungkook ketus.

Dengan cepat Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook dan mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan kasar.

"EUMH!"

Taehyung benar-benar melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Jungkook berkali-kali mendorong dada Taehyung namun namja itu tetap menciumnya dengan ganas.

Jungkook memekik tertahan ketika Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kasar lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook memukul-mukul dada Taehyung dengan keras. Namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal.

Lidah Taehyung benar-benar memporak-porandakan isi mulutnya. Juga tangan Taehyung yang mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing bajunya membuatnya semakin memberontak.

Gila! Apa Taehyung akan menghukumnya disini? Di parkiran bawah tanah ini? Walaupun gelap dan tidak ada orang namun… Akh! Yang benar saja mereka akan melakukannya disini!

Mulut Taehyung berpindah ke leher jenjang Jungkook. Jungkook menjambak rambut Taehyung ketika namja itu menggigit lehernya dan menyesapnya dengan keras.

"H-hyung…"

Taehyung menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Jungkook membuat namja imut itu mendesah lega. Namun ia memekik pelan saat Taehyung menarik tubuhnya agar berpindah di atas pangkuan Taehyung.

"Hyung…" panggilnya takut saat menatap mata Taehyung yang menatap matanya tajam, namun sarat akan nafsu.

"Aku benci mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Semua yang kau katakan itu tidak benar" ungkapnya lalu kembali melahap bibir Jungkook dengan sedikit mendongak.

Kali ini Taehyung menciumnya dengan –sedikit- lembut. Taehyung melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya bergantian dengan lembut, walaupun sedikit terburu-buru.

Jungkook menutup kedua matanya, mulai melumat bibir kekasihnya.

Setelah disadarinya semua kancing bajunya telah terbuka, ia membalas dengan membuka satu per satu kancing baju namja yang memangkunya. Setelah semuanya terlepas, Taehyung dengan nakal menggesek nipple Jungkook dengan nipplenya sendiri.

"Eungh~"

Jungkook mendesah tertahan dan membelai abs namja didepannya dengan sensual.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook sedikit, membuat Jungkook melepaskan tautannya dengan Taehyung dengan tidak rela. Namun Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran saat namja itu dengan tergesa-gesa menarik turun zipper celananya sendiri dan menurunkan celana jeans dan underwear yang dikenakannya sedikit, hanya untuk membebaskan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"H-hyung… J-jangan bilang-"

"Sekali saja, Kookie. Aku tidak tahan lagi" balas Taehyung lalu menurunkan celana dan underwear Jungkook sepenuhnya.

"Hyung…" cicit Jungkook, namun Taehyung mengacuhkannya.

Taehyung mengangkat bokong Jungkook lalu menurunkannya dengan terburu-buru ke arah penisnya.

"AARRRGGHHH! Hiks..."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat ketika dirasanya penis kekasihnya memasuki tubuhnya dengan sekali sentak.

Kukunya mencakar dada Taehyung, membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sshh…"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang menutup matanya erat. Jangan lupakan raut wajah seksi yang membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Dengan sengaja Jungkook mengeratkan holenya, membuat desisan Taehyung semakin keras terdengar.

Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung mengangkat bokong submissivenya lalu melepaskannya, membuat penisnya yang hampir keluar, kembali masuk ke dalam hole namjachingunya.

"Akh!" Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali mengangkat bokong Jungkook, dan kembali menghempaskannya.

"Aahh~"

"Sshhh… Bergeraklah, sayang. Puaskan dirimu dengan tubuhku" bisik Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar seksi di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Taehyung sambil mengikuti gerakan Taehyung yang semakin cepat.

"Rasakan aku lebih dalam… ah sayang, kau mencengkramku dengan begitu kuat…."

Jungkook tersenyum senang saat mendapati bahwa setiap gerakannya membuat Taehyung menggeram penuh gairah.

"Aahh…. Aaahh Taehh~ Eumhh… Lagihh Ahh…" kukunya mencakar bahu Taehyung saat titik kenikmatannya ditumbuk dengan keras oleh penis kekasihnya.

Mereka bercinta sambil berhadapan, dengan posisi Taehyung yang memangku Jungkook.

Percintaan itu begitu intens karena mereka bisa menatap mata masing-masing. Melihat betapa nikmatnya gerakan mereka bagi satu sama lain.

Ketika tubuh Jungkook lelah, Taehyung menopangnya, meletakkan kepala Jungkook di pundaknya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Taehyung membuka kedua kakinya sendiri lebih lebar, membuat jarak antar kedua paha Jungkook semakin lebar dan otomatis membuat holenya semakin terbuka.

Namja itu menggenjot tubuh Jungkook lebih cepat dan kasar. Membuat tubuh Jungkook terhentak kuat dan membuat namja imut itu semakin erat memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Taehh~ Enak… Lagihh… Faster… Deeper Tae~"

"Kau menyukainya, sayang?" Tanya Taehyung disela kegiatannya yang semakin cepat dan kasar.

"Aahh~ Taehh… Aah...Unghh~"

"Argh… Eumh… Jawab aku... Jawab aku, Kim Jungkook"

Taehyung semakin menggenjotnya kasar, lebih kasar dan cepat dari sebelumnya. Membuat namja yang digagahinya memekik keras.

"AKH! Ne… Aku suka ahh… aku menyukainya hyungie… Eumhh~"

Taehyung menyeringai senang.

"H-hyung… Aku…" Kalimat Jungkook terputus. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berbicara karena penis Taehyung yang membobol holenya benar-benar terasa nikmat.

"Bersama sayang"

"Eumhh~ Ah… Ahh Tae~ AKH!…"

Taehyung menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam tubuh Jungkook setelah Jungkook yang menyemburkan cairannya ke perut Taehyung dan sedikit mengenai baju mereka.

"Eumh…" Jungkook merasa tubuhnya penuh. Sperma Taehyung kali ini terlalu banyak, bahkan sampai keluar mengaliri paha Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kookie" ucap Taehyung tulus sambil memeluk Jungkook yang masih terengah pasca klimaksnya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sebenarnya bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit saat Taehyung mengajaknya _bermain_ tadi pagi. Ditambah mereka melakukannya lagi malam ini, dengan posisi duduk pula. Membuat tubuhnya lelah dan ingin tidur saja, tidak peduli dengan janji kencan mereka.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil –mesum- lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya. Sepertinya kencan bisa besok saja. Ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Jungkook kembali ke dorm setelah –tentu saja- merapihkan kembali pakaiannya dan Jungkook.

Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook sayang.

"Jangan pernah meragukanku, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Real- END**

 _Done~_

Ada beberapa kalimat pas nc yang aku kutip(?) dari **Unforgiven Hero** karangan **Santhy Agatha.**

FF hadiah buat ade kecil **cllmearay**

Sini selingkuh ama Tae, Kuki sayang /kedipin

Apa ini? Apa? Apa? /dibekep

Niatnya yang kemarin ga ada lanjutannya, eh tangan bergerak nulis sendiri(?) Nc pula -_-

Aneh kaaan? Iya /pundung

Jadinya dibikin twoshot. Sudah cukup sampai disini(?)

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like and comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bromance and Romance CH3**

 **Title:** **Bromance and Romance**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rated :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**. Tanpa Taehyung duga Jungkook terang-terangan menunjukkan kecemburuannya di depan kamera. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia meneleponku?" NC – smut-

 _ **Bromance and Romance**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

Taehyung berjalan kearah saklar lampu untuk menghidukan lampu ruang tengah apartemennya bersama Jungkook. Sesuai permintaan namja kelincinya, ia tidak pulang ke dorm namun ke apartemen mereka berdua subuh ini.

Namja tampan itu menggerutu pelan saat mengingat kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi saat syuting reality show 'Flower Boys Romance' nya bersama Minjae tadi.

 _Flashback_

" _Yah seharusnya aku membawa nasi" ucap Taehyung sedikit kesal._

 _Minjae terdiam sebentar. "Haruskah aku membelinya?"_

" _Ah, tidak apa" balas Taehyung._

 _Namun ia berpikir sejenak lalu berseru, "Aku akan membelinya"._

 _Menghasilkan tawa dari bibir temannya. Taehyung berlari menuju mini market untuk membeli dua bungkus nasi._

 _Setelah ia keluar dari mini market, ponselnya bordering._

'Ah Kookie'

" _Iya?"_

"Hyung pulang jam berapa?" _tanya suara Jungkook di seberang telepon._

 _Taehyung mengecek jam di ponselnya. "Mungkin sekitar jam tiga pagi" jawabnya lemas._

" _Pulang ke apartement kita, jangan ke dorm. Aku menunggumu"_

" _Ah, baiklah" balas Taehyung lalu menutup telepon._

.

.

.

"Kookie?" panggilnya berulang kali namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

' _Kemana kelinci kecil itu?'_ pikirnya.

Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan Jungkook, lalu membuka pintunya pelan.

 _ **Glup**_

Taehyung meneguuk ludahnya kasar. Matanya membelalak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Uuh~ Tae… Eumh…" desah Jungkook sambil terus mengeluar-masukkan sex toy yang mirip dengan penis itu ke dalam holenya sendiri.

"K-kookie?" Taehyung berjalan kearah Jungkook yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Taeh… Aah~" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan penuh nafsu, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi saat dirasanya mainan yang sedang memasukinya itu menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Kookie?" panggil Taehyung lagi setelah berada di tepi ranjang. Suaranya semakin rendah, tanda hasratnya yang kini telah berhasil menyelimuti akalnya.

Jemari kiri Jungkook menarik baju Taehyung, membuat namja bermarga Kim itu jatuh ke ranjang. Lalu jemari Jungkook membawa tangan Taehyung ke selangkangannya, menyentuhkan tangan besar Taehyung ke ujung mainan yang tertanam di dalamnya itu.

"Bantu aku eumh… Bantu aku hyungiehh" pintanya memelas sambil kembali mengeluar-masukkan mainan itu.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya –yang entah kenapa terasa sangat kering- lalu membantu Jungkook memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Aah~ Eumh… Lagi Tae~ Lagi~" desah Jungkook tak karuan ketika Taehyung menggerakkan mainan itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Shit!"

Namun sedetik kemudian Taehyung mengeluarkan mainan itu dengan paksa dari hole Jungkook, menghasilkan pekikan sakit dari namjachingunya itu.

Dengan cepat Taehyung menurunkan zipper celananya dan melepas seluruh bawahannya. Lalu ia kembali duduk di depan Jungkook yang masih mengangkang.

Ia baru saja akan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Jungkook, sebelum Jungkook mendorongnya hingga ia terlentang di ranjang.

"Kookie?" tanyanya heran. Hell! Nafsunya sudah di ubun-ubun saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana rasanya hole yang tadi dimasuki oleh sex toy itu mencengrkam penisnya erat.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memasukiku?" perkataan Jungkook emmbuat Taehyung membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo?"

Dengan gerakan sensual Jungkook duduk di perut Taehyung, membuka satu persatu kancing baju Taehyung lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika abs favoritnya terlihat.

"Milikku" ucapnya sambil melarikan lidahnya ke permukaan perut berotot Taehyung, lalu menjilatnya sensual.

"Mmh… Sayang. Biarkan aku memasukimu. Aku sudah tidak tahan" pinyanya memelas.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dengan seringainya ia berkata, "Aku akan menghukum hyung terlebih dahulu" ujarnya sambil terus menjilat perut dan dada Taehyung.

Taehyung –yang sangat tersiksa- mencoba meraih penisnya sendiri lalu mencari hole Jungkook, ingin memasukinya tanpa Jungkook ketahui. Namun Jungkook menjauhkan daerah intimnya dari selangkangan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mendesah frustasi.

"Nakal sekali, eoh? Oppa nakal sekali" ucapnya manja.

"O-oppa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook heran.

"Eum~ Oppa~ Kim Taehyung oppa" ulang Jungkook dengan nada mendayu.

' _Shit! Anak ini…'_

Taehyung mendorong Jungkook lalu menindihnya. Tak lupa ia meraih kedua tangan Jungkook lalu menaruhnya di bawah kepala submissive nya, guna menahan agar tangan nakalnya tidak berkeliaran lagi.

"H-hyung-"

"Kau mau coba-coba denganku, hah? Kau ingin menghukumku? Kau pikir kau bisa? Jangan bermimpi, kelinci licik"

Taehyung mengarahkan penisnya ke wajah Jungkook.

"Hyung-"

"Cepat masukkan" perintahnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jungkook memasukkan penis Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya dan memegang sisa penis Taehyung yang tidak muat sepenuhnya di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, sayang"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya lalu mengeluar-masukkan penis Taehyung kedalam mulutnya.

"Sshh… Lebih cepat sayang. Kelinci pintar"

Taehyung mendesah nikmat. Jemari besarnya meremas surai hitam Jungkook.

Namun sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan puncaknya, Taehyung mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Jungkook dan kembali duduk di dekat selangkangan Jungkook.

Dengan cepat Taehyung menekukkan kedua kaki Jungkook lalu membukanya lebar. Lalu ia menenggelamkan penisnya ke dalam Jungkook dengan cepat.

"AARRRGGHHH! TAEHYUNG!" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"Ssh…"

Taehyung bergerak maju, semakin mendekati selangkangan Jungkook yang terbuka lebar –karena posisi Jungkook yang mengangkang- lalu mengelus paha Jungkook.

Tanpa aba-aba ia menggerakkan pinggangnya memasuki tubuh Jungkook, mengeluar-masukkan penis besarnya ke dalam Jungkook mencari titik kenikmatan yang akan membuat Kookie-nya melayang.

"Uuh~ Eumh… Hyung-mmm…" Jungkook menutup matanya saat dirasanya penis Taehyung yang keluar-masuk tubuhnya menggesek dinding holenya.

"AH! Ahh… Ahh~ Taeh! Lagi… lagi~" desahnya saat penis Taehyung menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

Taehyung mengeluarkan penisnya dan memiringkan tubuh Jungkook. Lalu ia mengambil sex toy yang tadi digunakan Jungkook, dan berbaring menyamping di belakang Jungkook.

Jungkook memundurkan tubuhnya, punggungnya menempel dengan dada Taehyung dan lehernya berada tepat di depan hidung Taehyung.

Taehyung memasukkan penisnya kembali dari belakang lalu memasukkan sex toy dari depan.

"AKH!"

"Oh… Sshhh…" Taehyung mendesis nikmat saat hole Jungkook semakin menyempit –ia yakin saat ini adalah saat 'paling sempit' Jungkook selama mereka bercinta- dan penisnya yang bertemu dengan ujung sex toy.

"Tae… Sakit" lenguh Jungkook.

Namun Taehyung tidak memperdulikannya. Ia menggenjot Jungkook dari belakang dan tangan kanannya mengeluar-masukkan mainan itu dari depan.

"TAE! AKH!"

Taehyung menggeram. _'Shit! Benar-benar sempit'_

"AH! Uhm~ Tae… Disana Tae…" Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat saat penis Taehyung dan mainan itu bergantian menyentuh titiknya dengan keras.

Tangan Jungkook terulur ke belakang, mendekatkan wajah Taehyung dengan lehernya. Taehyung yang mengerti mulai bermain di leher Jungkook tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sodokannya.

"Aah~ Lagi Tae… Lagi Uuh~"

Taehyung menyeringai senang. Ia semakin liar menggenjot tubuh namjachingunya dan menggerakkan mainan itu membuat desahan seksi yang dilantunkan namjachingunya semakin –amat sangat- keras terdengar. Lidahnya semakin terampil bermain di leher Jungkook.

"UH! TAE! Aah~ Aah! Tae… Eumh~"

Jemari Jungkook merayap ke belakang kepala Taehyung, meremas surai namja yang memasukinya itu dengan keras.

Taehyung menutup matanya, merasakan sebentar lagi hasratnya akan keluar.

"H-hyung… Aku…Aaahhh!" Jungkook menjambak surai Taehyung saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

"Sshh… Aah.." Taehyung mendesis nikmat sekaligus kesakitan karena rambutnya yang dijambak Jungkook.

Taehyung mengeluarkan mainan itu dan penisnya dari hole Jungkook, membuat sperma yang belum tertampung di dalam Jungkook mengaliri paha Jungkook.

Jungkook mendesah pelan. Lubangnya terasa terbuka lebar karena dimasuki dua benda besar –yang sialnya- terasa sangat nikmat itu.

"Masih mau mencoba menghukumku, sayang?" ejek Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung sadis. Taehyung terkekeh pelan.

Namja itu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah.

Namun ia membuka matanya ketika jari tengah Taehyung kembali memasuki holenya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" sentak Jungkook, mengeluarkan jari Taehyung dari tubuhnya.

"Iya, Nyonya Kim Jungkook?" canda Taehyung.

"Ish! Aku mau tidur"

"Iya iya. Tidurlah sayang" Taehyung mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook dan menutup matanya.

' _Aku tidak akan pernah memancing hasratnya lagi. Sial! Bukan aku yang menghukumnya malah ia yang menghukumku. Shit!'_ gerutu Jungkook dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Real-real-real END**

 _Done~_

Lupa bikin status FF ini jadi complete. Yaudah nanggung, bikin satu lagi aja biar 3shot /ngakak.

Nah, kali ini bener-bener end~ Terimakasih udah ngikutin dari chapter 1 /kasi kue

Oh iya~ Aku barusan post FF kolaborasi ama Jeon Nami, judulnya **Mine.** Aku post di akun Jeon Nami, bukan di akun aku.

Mohon reviewnya disana ya~ Dia author baru hehe.

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like and comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
